


Calendar Confusion

by Ottra



Category: Alcatraz Series - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alcatraz is an idiot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be kind of confusing when your best friend shares a name with an important Hushlander landmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to attempt writing it in the books' actually style, but entirely failed to capture it at all.
> 
> Also, this is set between books 3 and 4. If you're curious.

I hate revolutions. They mess everything up.

That’s not something you expected me to say, is it? You might be thinking, “But Alcatraz! Most revolutions happened so people could have freedom! Aren’t you all about freedom?” Well yes, I do like freedom, but most historical revolutions are something librarians came up with to make Hushlanders _think_ that they already have gained their freedom when they really, really haven’t.

But mostly, I hate revolutions because a holiday commemorating the start of one really got me confused once. That’s right, all you people who have taken French history and already know what I’m going to say. I’m talking about Bastille Day.

Sometime between the day I married Folsom and Himalaya and the day they left for the Hushlands, Himalaya discovered that I had nothing that remotely resembled a calendar. Being the librarian she is, she decided to fix that by procuring a calendar, filling it with the dates of Hushlander holidays and the birthdays of everyone in the Smedry family and anyone else important, and gave it to me.

I, being the Smedry that I am, put it on the desk in my room, and then basically never looked at it.

Except, that morning I did glance at it. And panicked. Because I was absolutely convinced it said Bastille’s birthday was the next day.

Oh, how wrong I was.

So the next morning, there I was with a gift I had gotten for her. In my haste I had accidentally broken the gift wrapping- the paper was slightly ripped and the ribbon had frayed and unraveled. I hoped she wouldn’t mind.

I walked out the door of my quarters, and walked directly into Bastille.

“Smedry!” she yelled at the same time as I sheepishly said, “Sorry…”

“Watch where you’re going.” She huffed, and then peered at me suspiciously as I offered her the gift.

“Um, I got this for you…”

“Alcatraz, what did you do.” She said threateningly, stalking closer.

“Um, er, nothing!” I squeaked. She was _really close_. She took a step back, still squinting at my clearly not very trustworthy self.

“Is it some weird Hushlander holiday or something?”

“Uh… no.” I said, confused. Himalaya’s (well, since she gave it to me I guess my) calendar wasn’t wrong was it? “The calendar Himalaya gave me said it was your birthday…” I said, pointing behind me at the desk in my room.

“Smedry, my birthday is in November.” (Of course, it would never be anyone’s fault but mine.)

Bastille pointed to the date. “That says Bastille Day. Isn’t that some Hushlander memorial day? You think you’d know the history you were taught in school, even if it is _librarian_ history.” As always, she said ‘librarian’ with as much malice as possible. Which, for Bastille, is quite a lot.

Bastille lifted the pages of the calendar and pointed to November 22nd, where "BASTILLE'S BIRTHDAY" had been inscribed in Himalaya's handwriting in all caps. Underneath the words she had helpfully written a note:

"You better not forget this one- you owe that young knight your life. Also, she likes raspberry truffles. You can buy some fancy ones at the sweet store down the street. Just carry them in a bag so you don't break them."

I'm just going to end here, but you can surely guess what happened next. If you can't I'll just tell you that there was a lot of blushing on my end, and Bastille shook her head and said, "Stupid Smedry" at least once...

Also, if you're reading this Himalaya, thanks for the calendar. But it might not have been the best decision to put Bastille Day on it.

****  
  



End file.
